The Assignment
by Sonny-Chad96
Summary: Chad was making a list about Sonny and then.....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Assignment  
**

Chad was in the cafeteria by himself and Sonny was with her So Random castmates by a table the opposite side of the room eating their lunch.

He was suppose to be doing a school assignment on his laptop, but instead he was making a list of things he disliked and liked about Sonny.

What I dislike about you (Sonny)

I don't like................

1. When you always win our fights

2. When you barge in my studio without an invitation while I'm filming

3. When you neglect you like me (who doesn't like me? I'm CDC)

4. That you made me kiss a pig (gross!)

5. That your always cute (stupid cute)

6. That you call me names (like jerkthrob, CDC doesn't deserve to be called that)

What I like about you (Sonny)

I like..............................

1. Your chocolate brown eyes

2. Your silky brown hair

3. Your cheerful personality

4. Your acting ( I can't believe I just admitted that)

* * *

Chad was about to add more things he liked about Sonny but he noticed her coming towards him,so he closed his list about Sonny and proceeded to

do his school assignment.

What he didn't know was that, when he was in such a hurry to close the list about Sonny that he accidently sent it to her.

* * *

**Please comment if you think it was good or not **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!! Hope you like it!! Please Comment!!**

* * *

"Hi Chad" said Sonny coming towards him

"Hey Sonny what's up?" said Chad

"Nothing much, hey did you finish the school assignment yet?" asked Sonny.

"Not exactly, I was kind of doing something else." said Chad

"Were you distracted by, I don't know, your reflection?" Sonny asked obviously.

"Actually, I wasn't, this time for your information"

"Well I need to go and finish mine now, it's not going to write itself you know" said Sonny

"Right?" said Chad

"Bye Chad"

"Later Sonny" Chad said while Sonny was walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wow that was our first conversation without a fight ending it." Sonny thought on the way to the prop house.

When she got there she took out her laptop and while she was finishing her assignment a message icon popped up that said she had a message, she saw it was from Chad

"I wonder why Chad emailed me? He never does" She said to herself.

She decided to wait till she was done with her assignment to read the message. When Sonny was done with her assignment she had to go to rehearsals. When Sonny came back she looked at the message that Chad sent and was shocked and amazed.

"This must be what Chad was doing instead of his school it is sweet but the assignment is due tomorrow! I hope he finishes it in time!"

* * *

Chad was trying to finish his school assignment before he got too tired and falls asleep. He saw that Sonny sent him a message. "Why did Sonny send me a message? She never does, and why so late? "It can't be more important than this assignment that is due in the morning!"

Chad didn't check his message from Sonny that night because he didn't want his cast or the So Random cast to make fun of him because he didn't finish his assignment.

* * *

**I know its short but its my first story and i couldn't think of much for this chapter! **

**Please Comment  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! thanks for all the great reviews!! here is Chapter 3! **

**but if you guys would like for me to update I would like more than 5 comments! :)**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

The following morning the Mackenzie Falls and So Random casts were in the studio classroom waiting for Miss Bitterman.

"Hey Chad, did you finish the assignment?" asked Sonny

"Yea, but I was up later then usual finishing it" said Chad

"Oh, and by the way Chad, I didn't know you actually like my acting!" said Sonny

"What? when did i tell you that?" Chad asked shocked and confused.

Right when Sonny was going to answer him, Miss Bitterman entered the classroom.

"I hope you all finished your assignments, or there will be consequences to it!" said Miss Bitterman

"Um..I.. kind of forgot?" mumbled Grady

"You didn't finish the assignment when I clearly told everyone that it was due today, about ten times everyday last week!"

Miss Bitterman yelled

" Well..No..because I am always thinking of cheese, that I guess I didn't hear you."

"You know how much I like cheese!" Grady said excitedly

"Well you and your cheese will be in detention for a week" said Miss Bitterman

" Aw!" Grady sighed

Everyone else handed in their papers, and when class was over everyone headed to the cafeteria.

" Poor Grady!" sighed Sonny

" Well you know he should of listened to class, not thinking of smelly cheese!" Chad said to Sonny while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"Yea. I guess."

"Hey Sonny, how did you know I said I liked your acting?" asked Chad

"You e-mailed me, remember?" answered Sonny confused

"What!" Chad mumbled to himself

They both got their lunch and sat at the same table.

"The e-mail also said you liked my hair and smile!"

"Do you really mean all that stuff Chad? and how can you not remember" asked Sonny

"Well it was..a mistake!" answered Chad nervously

"Mistake? you wrote (what I like about you (Sonny)"

"Yea Well..." Chad tried to answer

"Just forget it and eat your lunch, okay Monroe?"

"Oh and Chad have you noticed that we haven't had one of those fights that always end our conversation for awhile?

"Its amazing, and nice to have a conversation without a fight isn't it?" asked Sonny

"It kind of is! But I think you should take back what you said, cause you never know!" said Chad

"Fine" said Sonny

"Fine" said Chad

"Fine!" yelled Sonny

"Fine!" yelled Chad

"Good!" yelled Sonny

"Good!" yelled Chad

Sonny picked up her plate and moved to the table behind him.

"So are we good?" asked Chad loudly so she can hear

"Oh! we are so good" answered Sonny loudly

They turned around to face towards their plates and ate their lunch in silence

* * *

**Please Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanx again for all the nice comments!! i love them :) keep sending them!!**

* * *

After lunch Sonny was in her's and Tawni's dressing room getting ready for a new sketch.

"Sonny, why weren't you in the prop house for lunch?" Tawni asked

"Oh, I decided to eat in the cafeteria today" said Sonny

"Was it because Chad was there?"

"No, we barely talked and we weren't even sitting at the same table" said Sonny

"Whatever! I'll see you at rehearsals, Sonny" said Tawni while leaving the room

* * *

Chad was looking at the e-mail Sonny sent him, it was a reply to the e-mail he sent her.

_**Hey Chad,**_

_**That was so sweet of you to tell me those nice things about me! **_

_**I mostly ignored the list of what you don't like about me (Hee Hee) :)**_

_**Here is what I dislike and like about you (Chad)**_

_**I don't like....**_

_**You're BIG ego**_

_**You're drama pants cast**_

_**You thinking you're better looking then everyone else (Zac must be offended by that! Poor Zac)**_

_**You thinking you're show is the best**_

_**When you try to make me like you!**_

_**I like....**_

_**You're sparkly blue eyes**_

_**Our fights :)**_

_**You're (almost perfect) blonde hair (hee hee)**_

_**You're smile**_

_**hmm.. maybe I even like like you?**_

_**-Sincerely,**_

_**Sonny (Allison) Munroe**_

_**P.S. I thought you might know this little fact about my name.**_

_**Allison means truth :)**_

"I can't believe I sent her that list on mistake! it was meant for me to write my feelings about her without her knowing! at least I didn't finish it!" Chad said to himself

* * *

Sonny was done getting ready for her new sketch and was on the way to rehearsals when she ran into Chad

"Ah!!!!!! Sonny your goth!!!!" Chad screamed with fear

"No, Chad it's just for a new sketch we are rehearsing"

"Oh, that's good! I was kind of worried" Chad said with relief

"Worried? that I might be going goth?" Sonny asked confused

"Well, Yea, it's totally the opposite of your personality"

"Okay? well that's sweet of you to worry about me like that, but I have to go to rehearsals now, See you later!"

"I like you too?" he said but Sonny didn't hear because she was already pass the hallway.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! and I need as much comments as possible for me to continue!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking ****SO**** long to Update I lost the notebook I wrote all my stories in but now I found it and wrote the next chaper!..**

While Sonny was at her rehearsals Chad was secretly watching her from under a tablecloth. When Sonny and Tawni where heading back to their dressing room "Hey Sonny I think I saw Chad watching you rehearse, he is totally into you!!"

"Really? I didn't see him"

"yea, he was hiding under the snack table. I though he was a rat or something because of his hair that's why I forgot my line and had to start over again"

"Really? because rats don't have sparkly ocean blue eyes." Sonny said while day dreaming about him and his sparkly eyes."I mean blue eyes" Sonny said after Tawni made a weird look and Sonny came out of the day dream.

"Why were you day dreaming, is it because you were thinking about Chad?"

"Oh no!, do you know that day dreaming is good for you Tawni?"

"That's good to know cause I dream about Tawni Town all the time and I though I was going Loco"

"I think someone has been using to much "Cocoa Mocho Cocoa" lipstick lately!"

"I have not! well..maybe I was because its the only lipstick I use, anyways I know I am sure that I saw Chad watchin you"

"I'll text him to see if you were right about that" said Sonny sitting down on the couach in their dressing room.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Hey Chad! Tawni said you were watching us rehearse is that true?**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**Why do you have to know? It wasn't like I was going to steal something from **

**your sketch to use on "Mackenzie Falls" because I would never do that! It just wouldn't fit.**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Well... Tawni said she thought she saw you under the snack table, and thought you were a rat!**

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**What!? ok first of all how can I be a rat? rats are gross and eat garbage and don't star in their own shows! **

**they don't even have shows!**

**To:Chad **

**From: Sonny**

**She saw your blonde hair and though you were a rat ok? and haven't you heard of "Tom and Jerry"? Tom is a cat and Jerry is a mouse, **

**and "Stewart Little"? see rats/mice have shows and movies XD**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Rats can't talk Sonny, but if they did they would think I am the greatest actor of our generation! and for some reason you can't admit that!**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**ok whatever. but you still didn't answer my question :(**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Fine I was watching you rehearse ok? what's the big deal?**

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny**

**Yay you admitted it! but why were you?is it because you like my acting?**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Now you are asking me too many questions Sonny, CDC can't handle it!**

**To: Chad**

**Fine I'll stop!**

**To: Sonny**

**Fine!**

**To: Chad**

**Fine!**

**To: Sonny**

**Good!**

**To: Chad**

**Good!**

**To: Sonny**

**So, are we good?**

Sonny calls Chad."Oh we are so good!! Oh and by the way Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"You are the WORST! actor of our generation!"

"GASP!"

"Well you are the.. prettiest girl of our generation!" yelled Chad and hung up. because he thought Sonny already hung up by now.

"Aww!! Chad do you really mean it? Chad?? Chad?? Hello?Aww I guess he hung up" said Sonny

**I hope you liked it!!! I promise I'll try to Update more sooner! as long as I get reviews!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers! I finally have the new chapter up! hope you like it as much as the others! and for all the reviews! and reading my story! it means ALOT! **

**Oh and Thank YOU **_**xxcymphoniquemillerxx **_**and **_**Liggy-Jayne **_**for the awesome ideas! I might use them in the future for this story! :D **

That night while Sonny is sound a sleep in bed, her phone rings.

"Hello?" moaned Sonny

"Hey Sonny guess what?"

"Tawni? why are you calling me so late? don't you need your beauty sleep like you always say you do?"

"I was too excited to wait to tell you that Zac Efron will be in the studio tomorrow because he is in town filming a movie so Marshal said he offered to be in a sketch with us! isn't that great?" Tawni Screamed

"Oh my gosh that is so awesome! but I am too tired to scream or cheer right now Tawni, I just want to sleep"

"Alright see you tomorrow Sonny, sleep tight and make sure you bring your cheerfullness and screaming voice!" said Tawni before hanging up.

The following morning Sonny woke up sweaty and hot, it turns out she had a fever,

"Why today?" Sonny said to herself while laying in bed "Why can't it be a day that no one special was at the studios?" Since she couldn't go to work today she watched a movie and fell asleep.

A couple hours later she was awaken by her phone beeping because she got a text message from...ZAC EFRON! "How could this be Zac? he doesn't have my number?"

**To: Sonny**

**From: Zac**

**Hey Sonny why aren't you here? Tawni gave me your number and told me to text you**

**To: Zac**

**From: Sonny**

**I woke up with a high fever this morning, I'm so dissapointed that I couldn't make it to work today becasue you were going to be there :*(**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Aww you are dissapointed becasue you won't see me today Munroe? xoxo**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Oh my gosh that text was not suppose to be for you!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**who was it for then Sunshine?XD**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**None of your business Cooper! now I'm very tired, please leave me alone now! **

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**Aww poor Sonny is sick :( now go take a nap and get better! :D**

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny**

**O.K? but last time I checked, your not my mother!**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**See you later Sunshine! xoxoxox**

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**Um..sorry but I won't "see you later" because I'm not going to the studio today :P**

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

**You'll see :D that I'm right! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took so long to make another chapter I finally had time!**

**

* * *

**It was 8pm and Sonny was fast asleep on her coach until her phone beeped with a new text

**To: Sonny **

**From:Chad**

**Hey go to your room! ;-) **

Sonny gets up, walks down the hallway, opens her bedroom door, looks around and then back to her phone

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny**

** Um... Chad nothing is here your wasting my time I'm tired :( **

**To: Sonny**

** From: Chad**

** did you look in your closet? **

**To: Chad**

** From: Sonny **

**why do u want me to look in my closet? are you going to try to trick me? **

**To: Sonny **

**From: Chad**

**Just look! :-( **

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny **

**Fine! :P**

Sonny walks to her closet, quietly opens the door but no one is there. She walks in and looks behind her clothes.

"Ugh everything is here! he tricked me!" she mumbled 's phone rings

"Oh did I now?" said a smirking Chad.

"How did you know what I.." just before she finished her sentence she saw what was outside oh her closet. Chad was sitting on her bed in a tux holding a sunflower.

"Chad how did you get here?"

"Window" Chad said while pointing to the opened window.

"Why are you here?" Sonny said with curiosity.

"I told you I'll see you later and here I am!" said Chad smiling at her. "How are you feeling sunshine?"

"Just a headache that's all"

"Aww poor Sonny!" said Chad standing up to feel her forehead.

"Oh your burning up! let's get you some medicine so u will feel better!Go lay down and I'll be right back!" he said while heading to the kitchen.

About 2 minutes later Chad pops his head in the door way and asks

"Would you like Orange or Apple juice?"

"Apple please!" says Sonny.

"Coming right up sunshine!"

about 5 minutes later Chad comes in with a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, a cup of apple juice and a vase with the sunflower in it.

"Here you go now get better!" "Thanks Chad! hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure what movie would you like?" "You did enough nice things for now you can pick the movie!

"fine!" fine!" "good!" "good!" "be right back! don't miss me too much!"

"Don't worry I won't!" Sonny said smiling.

Chad left and after about 5 minutes he came back he had a movie in his hand.

"Okay I chose 'The Princess Bride' because I thought you might like it!"

"yes I love that movie!"

After Chad put the movie in and put Sonny's big fuzzy chair next to her bed and started relaxing and watched the movie with Sonny in silence until the middle when Sonny asked with wonder

"Chad?"

"Yes Sonny?"...

* * *

**dun dun dun! to be continued! did you like it? I love comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**i had writers block im so sorry! and my kitty has been sick lately :'( she is a little better now here is the next chapter you have all been waiting for! **

**

* * *

**"Well I was wondering if...you actually even like this movie?" says Sonny.

"This is my first time watching it's okay so far! Especially the giant rats!" Chad said with amusement.

"You like that part? I think it's so creepy and scary!" said Sonny

"But isn't it great when he saves her and kills the rat?" asks Chad with confusing

"Oh yea that is so nice of him! That is one special girl to have such a good friend like him! Don't u think?" said Sonny

"Ahem I'm your good friend am I not?" said a wondering Chad

"Sometimes when your in a good mood! But well... I don't want to say it because you will just deny it!" said Sonny.

"You need to tell me. NOW!" shouted Chad

"And what happens if I don't?"

"I will...TICKLE YOU!" Chad yells while jumping on her bed and starts tickling her.

"Chad. No. Stop. Please. I'm sick." Sonny tries saying while laughing in between each word.

Oh yeah i forgot sorry" says a disappointed Chad. When Sonny looks back at the TV and Sonny says

"Oh my gosh Chad! You made me miss the best part!"

"And what part would that be?"

"The part when they escape the castle!"

"Oh well sorry! but I think tickling you was way more fun"

"Yea. Sure. Whatever you say Chad." Sonny says with sarcasm. Chad looks at his watch and says

"Oh its 1AM I should go. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No I'm good thanks but Chad isn't it too late for you to drive home?"

"Ill be okay"

"You can sleep on the couch in the living room if you want?"

"Are you sure Sonny?"

"Yea I'm sure the blankets are in the coat closet and here use my extra pillow." Sonny says and throws an extra pillow at his face.

"Fine!" Chad says.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good night Sonny!"

"Night Chad! And don't let the couch bugs bite?"

"You have couch bugs?"

"NO! It's an expression!" Sonny says laughing. "Like bed bugs but since your sleeping on the couch their couch bugs." Sonny says laughing.

"Oh that's good because you scared me for a minute there! I was about to ask if I can sleep on the floor instead!"

"See you in the morning Chad!" Sonny says laughing.

"Okay if you say so." Chad says walking away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ill hopefully be writing more often! :-D**


End file.
